UBR traffic in an ATM network generally has the lowest status in regard to transference of all types of traffic on an ATM network. Because of its status, it has in the network relative to the other clones of traffic which travel on the ATM network, it has the greatest chance of experiencing congestion. The present invention identifies desired UBR traffic of the UBR traffic and protects it from congestion.